


Fingers

by avenging_fandoms



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, brian quinn imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_fandoms/pseuds/avenging_fandoms
Summary: Brian Quinn always fiddled with his fingers. Talking, using his hands, even twisting the ring around his middle finger. It was something you always trained your eyes on, and one day, Brian finally noticed.
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Original Female Character(s), Brian "Q" Quinn/Reader, Brian "Q" Quinn/You
Kudos: 42





	Fingers

Your back softly sunk into the cushion of the couch, drink in your hand as it rested on your knee. The condensation of your drink trickled down your palm, down to your bare skin that was exposed from your very short shorts. Goosebumps rose along your thighs, tuning out the conversation between your brother and his 4 friends. You scan your eyes across the four men, Joe, Sal, Murr, and Q. You had known them for a while, and had actually grown a close friendship with Murr. He was like your second brother. Q on the other hand? He could go fuck himself for all you cared. 

Brian Quinn was the biggest asshole you had ever met, and he knew that he pissed you off. Every time you tried to not give a reaction, you gave in and gave him exactly what he wanted. Your eyes traveled up and down him slowly, glaring your eyes at his smile. Sure, you hated his guts, but you couldn't deny that he was attractive. His scruff, which had hints of gray scattered around the black hairs. His hair, nearly silver, and you wanted to grip it, whether it was in annoyance or in pleasure. And those fingers.. those fucking fingers. They were thick, and he played with them all the time. Fiddling around with his zipper, rubbing up and down his jeans, twisting his ring around his finger. You always thought of the things he could do with those fingers, and it nearly got you into trouble when your brother caught you staring off into space one time. 

Tap, tap, tap. The sound of Brian's metal ring tapping against his whiskey glass took you out of your thoughts. You blinked a couple of time, taking a swig of your drink and standing up. "I'm going to get another. Does anyone want anything?" You looked around the room, not looking at Q. 

"I'm all good" Joe, Murr, Sal and your brother said, but Brian looked up at you. 

"Yeah, I'll have my.. actually I'll come with you" Brian said and you give a half smile, walking past him to get to the bar downstairs. You huff, throwing your can in the trash and bending down in the fridge to find a new one. You felt someone bump into you, pushing you into the fridge. There was only one person who said they were coming down with you, and it was Q. "Whoops, sorry, sweets" You stood up, slamming the fridge door and leaning against it. 

"Must you always be such a dickhead, Brian?" He spins the bottle of whiskey in his hands, and your eyes flicker to them, watching his fingers grip the neck of the bottle, his ring clinking against the glass. Q smirked, putting the bottle back in the rack. He picked up his half-filled glass of whiskey, cocking up an eyebrow. 

"Must you always stare at me, sweets?" He smirked, and you felt heat rise to your cheeks. This time, you had no quick comeback, he was right. You were always staring at him. You smirked, bending over the counter. you cracked open your beer, taking a gulp before pressing your biceps into the side of your breasts, your cleavage very prominent to Brian, basically begging for him to stare at your tits. His eyes travel down, licking his lips slowly. 

"Now who's the one staring?" You smirk, winking at Brian before turning around and heading up the stairs. You look back as Q, who bit his lip as he watched you swayed your hips up the stairs. you sat back down on the couch in the same spot, your legs kind of spread as Brian sat back down in his original spot, across from you. You sip your drink, jumping slightly as a couple drips of condensation fall on your chest, down the valley of your breasts. Brian's eyes were all yours now, and he was just wishing that his tongue was replacing where those droplets led. 

Q's attention was back on his friends, who announced they were going to leave. Your brother hugged all his friends, Murr leaving with him, as they were roommates. Joe was next to leave, then Sal who was nearly asleep on your couch. You hugged them all goodbye, leaving Q and you alone in your home. you chug the last of your drink, sitting forward and looking over at Q. His ring tapped against the glass, and you watched his finger move. Your fingers move up and down your thighs slowly, Brian's smirk growing. "As much as I fucking hate your guts, I've always thought you were sexy as hell and I've always wanted to ride your fucking face" 

"Never knew you had such a dirty mind" Q walks over to you, grabbing your throat and bringing you up to kiss him, and your fingers immediately grab his hair. Soft, long, smooth, just how you thought it'd be. Your hands run down his back, down to his hips and pulling him in to grind his bulge against your crotch. You whimper against his mouth, his large hands running under your shirt and kneading your breasts. Q's fingers twisted your nipples in between his fingers, the numb getting hard under his touch. Q slowly sank to his knees, never breaking eye contact with you as he fumbled to get your bra unclipped, throwing it next to you and latching his mouth to your nipple. You hiss in pleasure, his teeth nibbling your nipple and smirking as he feels you tremble under his hands. "What, you desperate for me, baby?"

"Fuck, Brian, just do something" While his mouth worked at your nipple, his hand unbuttoned your shorts and slid his hand over your soaked cotton underwear. He moaned against your breast, going in between your legs to pull down your shorts. you bit your lip, hiding a line of whimpers as you wanted him to do more than just tease you. Q's fingers quickly pull off your underwear, and you were on full display for him now. Q moaned at the sight, kissing up your thighs softly, his middle finger rubbing up and down your folds, collecting your juices on his finger. 

"Is this all for me, sweets?" He looked up at you and you nod, running your fingers through his hair. The metal of his ring rubbed over your clit, making you jump, Q chuckling. He slid his fingers into your pussy, and you roll your head back in pleasure as his thick fingers spread you out. Brian leans down, eyes never leaving yours as his tongue flicks at your clit. "Glad I call you sweets, because holy fuck, do you taste good" He breathes and you blush, but your smile fades as he pumps his fingers in deeper. You push your legs over his shoulders, gripping his hair in your fists as you roll your hips on his tongue. 

"Fuck yes, Q, mm, right there, fuck" You gasp, gripping the couch next to you as stars flash in your vision. "Right there, Q, fuck, I'm gonna cum" Q pulls away and you wanted to deck him in the face right then and there. "What the f-"

"You said you always wanted to ride my face, right?" That shit-eating grin was back on his face and you huff, switching spots with Q. He laid back on a pillow and you slowly sat on his tongue, Q taking no time to grip your ass in his large hands. His teeth bit at your sensitive nub, making you shriek and your thighs tremble around his head. Brian's tongue flicked up and down your pussy, scratching up and down your back. You bit your lip, the faint taste of iron spreading across your tastebuds as you gripped Q's hair, throwing your head back and letting out a moan as you cum on his tongue. You fall forward, holding onto the arm of the couch as Q cleans you up. You push your hair out of your face, slowly climbing off of Q and blushing at his beard glistening with your juices. 

"Oh, you're rock hard. That must hurt in jeans, no?" you ask, Q sitting up right on the couch as he shook his head. "What, you never wondered what a blowjob from me felt like?" You ask innocently, batting your eyelashes and unzipping his jeans. He stumbled to find words, and you just shushed him, a soft giggle escaping your mouth as you pulled his jeans down around his ankles. Your lips kisses his boner outside of his boxers, Q now the desperate one as he waited for you to make a move. Brian eagerly pushed down his boxers, gripping your hair in one hand, his cock in the other. He slapped his dick against your mouth, shoving it in with a deep groan. he pulled his hands away, and it was your turn to show him what he's been dreaming off. 

"Fuck baby, you're so fucking good" He mumbled and you gag as you shove his cock down your throat, letting out a husky groan as he felt his tip hitting the back of your throat. "You're so fucking perfect, you take my cock so fucking good, good girl" You pull away, catching your breath and looking at him. "Such a good girl" Q threw his head back, bucking his hips slightly and thighs twitching. "I'm gonna cum. Fuck, can I cum in your pretty mouth?" You hum, indicating a yes. A couple jerks and head bobs later, and Q's seed spilled down your throat. Brian let out a few huffs and grunts, brushing his fingers through your hair as you swallowed every last drop. You got up, grabbing a towel and cleaning yourself off, then throwing it at Q. 

"Just because you're good at eating pussy, doesn't mean you're not an asshole, I hope you know that" You clarify and Q shakes his head, a chuckle erupting from his throat that caught your ear. 

"And just because you're good at giving head doesn't mean you're not a foul-mouthed brat" He winked, kissing your cheek and smacking your ass slightly. "Goodnight, sweets" He whispered in a husky voice, walking out of your front door without turning around, leaving you stunned as happy that all of that just happened. As much as you wanted to say you hated Q, you just wanted to say how bad you liked Q and wanted to fuck his brains out.


End file.
